Something Secret
by dashinginconverse
Summary: Ellie often wondered what it would be like to be near him, to touch him. Maybe she would find out soon enough. CurtisOC, requested by LegitElizabethWWEFan, oneshot


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything; the OC belongs to __LegitElizabethWWEFan__._

_**Summary: Ellie often wondered what it would be like to be near him, to touch him. Maybe she would find out soon enough. CurtisOC, requested by **__**LegitElizabethWWEFan**__**, oneshot**_

_Okay, so this is my first time writing for someone's request. I'm pretty nervous, as I've never written for someone else's OC before, and I really hope I do this character justice. I've never written Johnny Curtis, either, but I am up to the challenge! Haha. Anyway, the lyrics are from the song __**LegitElizabethWWEFan **__requested - "Sweetest Sin" by Jessica Simpson, so I hope that this fic is sufficient! Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Something Secret**

* * *

_All day I think of schemes  
To get you next to me  
I want you so bad I can barely breathe  
It's a sign of my obsession  
That I can't stop thinking about_

* * *

There was just something about him, Ellie Carmichael surmised.

She supposed there was that _one guy_, the one that was the benchmark for all others, the one that both made one's heart stutter and stop all at the same time. She had thought that there wouldn't be _that guy _for her, but when looking at him, that was all she could think of.

Johnny Curtis was _that guy._

It was mushy, she knew, but she couldn't help but think of it in that manner.

She had tried to get over him, to push these strange feelings from her mind and never think of them - never think of him - again. However, things were much, much harder than she originally expected.

He was different than all the other guys she found herself slightly attracted to. He was funny and kind, not afraid to laugh at himself or look like a complete goofball. In fact, those were the kinds of things that drew her to him in the first place. His sweet eyes and toned physique were only the icing on the cake.

Ellie ran a hand through her hair as she exited the Divas locker room. She had yet to get used to all the glitz and the glam that accompanied the WWE. Originally being on the indie circuit for so long would do that to a person, she supposed. Adjusting her gym bag on her shoulder, she made her way to the car with a slight limp. Her match with Kaitlyn earlier that night had been intense, and it was only natural that she would be just a bit sore afterwards.

"Need help with that?"

Automatically, a shudder inched down her spine at the sound of the voice. Familiar, light, and friendly, that particular voice had been in her dreams for so long - albeit, saying something completely different than that, but nonetheless. Ellie could recognize that voice anywhere, as clichéd as that sounded.

Turning finally, she met eyes with - of course - Johnny.

A smile had curved his lips - briefly, she thought of what it would be like to have them pressed against her own, and she fought off a blush - and he was holding out his hand for her bag, as if she had already acquiesced.

Ellie shook her head, a smile appearing on her face as well. "Oh, no, that's fine. It's not that heavy, anyway."

"Well, can I walk with you?"

Her heart skipped. "Um, what?"

Johnny grinned, carelessly tapping a finger against the side of her head. "You having issues here?" he teased. "I was asking if you minded me walking with you."

"Um...no, that's fine," she replied, swatting his hand away playfully, yet her brain felt as if it was composed of mush. "Yeah."

"Good," he said, placing a hand on the small of her back. The weight of his hand was reassuring, and she found that she couldn't focus on anything but that.

She wasn't sure what to think about this situation. He had never done this before, offered to take her bags and then lead her out to her car. Her heart was beating furiously against her chest. Johnny was oddly silent, and Ellie took this to mean that something was wrong. Once they reached her car, Johnny removed his hand from her back and sighed.

"What?" she asked, curious, as she unlocked her car.

"I heard something," he said, wary.

A pause. "What?"

Johnny shifted from foot to foot.

Ellie quirked a brow at him.

"Okay, okay," Johnny waved his hands. "Natalya said...uh...yeah."

"She said _uh yeah_?" Ellie teased. "Sounds more like something _you'd _say."

"Shush." He playfully nudged her shoulder. There was a moment in which he paused and just looked at her, as if deciding something important. He leaned forward a bit and said, "She said you liked me."

Ellie's eyes widened. She _had _not been expecting _that_.

She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, and she gulped. "Um...well...you see...I...uh..._am going to kill her._"

"So it's true?" Johnny asked, his voice cracking in a couple of places.

Heart hammering away, Ellie could do nothing but nod.

And then, his lips were on hers.

Shocked for a moment, Ellie became stock-still, arms straight at her sides, unsure of what to do. This had never been in her plan for the day, but she didn't mind at all. Throwing caution to the wind, she slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, a little shiver going through her system as she did so.

She had always wondered what it would be like to touch him, like this. Wondered what it would be like to feel his lips on hers. If they were soft, if his kisses were sweet or passionate or timid. She wondered what his skin would feel like against her fingertips, wondered how firm his arms would feel beneath her hands.

Now, she had a good idea of what it was like, to be so close to him. His lips were firm and unyielding on hers, and he kissed with a certain kind of excitement. His hands moved from cupping her face to rest on the curve of her hips. Johnny parted from her, and his face stretched into a grin that made her smile by default.

She was breathing a bit heavily, shocked and delighted and confused all at the same time, but she managed to say, breathless, "I guess that means you approve?"

Johnny's grin grew wider as he reached forward and brushed some hair away from her face. It fell over her shoulder, the blue streaks glinting in her dark locks. "Most definitely."

And he leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

_Your lips upon my lips  
(can you just picture this)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips  
Your skip upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin, yeah_

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
